The Immortality Potion
by PrincessAj
Summary: Well Big bad Voldie is back in town and this time he's including the whole family, interested? Good. ^_^
1. Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer:** Ok! As we all know I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I own Selene, my friends own Ayaka, and Neo. Well enjoy the story ~Aj ^_^

**Chapter 1:**  
  
One rainy boring Saturday day Selene was sitting in the Great Hall doing some Transfiguration homework for Professor McGonagall. Normally on Saturdays Selene could be found outside enjoying the fresh air but the rain kept her inside which she wasn't to happy about that part because Saturday was her fun day and Sunday was her work day. For some odd reason Selene felt like she could cry right where she sat, but her Slytherin pride kept her from doing so. She had begun to notice a change in her friends, they seemed quiet and distant, even her sister Neo, She couldn't quite explain it or even put her finger on it but she started thinking of strange things and she couldn't stop it, she thought things like: 

'What did she do to make them mad?' 

'Did she truly deserve friends?' 

'Was it right for her to like George Weasley? A Gryffindor.'  

Maybe they had found out why she was staying at the Weasley house for the summer and were mad at her, after all the Weasleys do love muggles and mudbloods. She truly didn't have a problem with muggles, just some of them. Hell she grew up around muggles, she couldn't go from not giving a damn if they existed or not to straight hatred for no reason, that's not how she was at all. And her father wasn't born a pureblood wizard after all he is half and half. Maybe they were mad because she is going to stay out a house full of Gryffindors for the whole summer, but that wouldn't explain why Aithra was mad at her, if she truly was mad that is. She even started to question herself, could consider herself a true Slytherin? Half the reason she was sorted into Slytherin was her family.  She was the daughter of the infamous Lord Voldemort and descendent of the Great Salazar Slytherin. She also didn't think she could live up to her family name, everyone knows who her ancestor is and of course they know who her father is, that's an almost automatic no duh in her mind. People still cower at the thought of Lord Voldemort, especially since he's alive again Selene thought as a small evil smile appeared on her face. She was expected to do so many wonderful things with out fail like she was some bloody god or something. She was a parsel tongue, an unregistered animagus, immune to most poisons and animal venoms known to magical and muggle kind, plus she knows how to survive in both the magical and muggle worlds but it wasn't enough for her. With so many talents she could still fail and be sent to Azkaban like her mother, that's the part that scared her mostly. I mean come on her father was still debating if he should save her mother. What would happen if she was captured, would he come after her or would he wait and let her become Dementor food until he made up his mind? In her thoughts Selene felt a slight burning sensation in her blood; it meant her father was calling for her, it was his way of summoning her and Neo since they weren't Deatheaters. Maybe he had noticed the distance between her and Neo, who knows. Or maybe as she feared, he found out where she was staying for the summer. She didn't want her father to hurt the Weasleys, Gryffindors or not. Selene flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder and put her books into her bag then left the Great Hall. In the hallway she saw her sister, Neo Novus, walking down the stairs towards her. 

"Selene, where are you going?" 

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Outside." 

Neo walked over to her sister and asked with a smirk on her face "In this weather?" 

"And why not? Rain isn't all that bad, in fact I kinda like it." 

"No rain isn't bad, but you don't like to ruin your hair, especially if you might see George Weasley." 

"Why do you care where I'm going? I said outside and that should be enough." 

"Well it isn't, and I demand to know." Neo crossed her arms and glared at Selene not moving until she knew what she wanted. 

Realizing she wouldn't win this staring contest Selene finally gave in, sighed and said, "He's calling me, and you know I have to go." 

"I have to go too. I was going to go get my cloak and leave, I wasn't sure if he was calling you so I thought it best not to ask." 

"Well I didn't know either so I wasn't gonna say until you did."

"Well since we're both going lets get going."

"Alright." Selene and Neo went down to their common room in the dungeons. Gave the password to the door and went inside and up to their dorm, dropped their stuff then grabbed their cloaks. As they were leaving the common room they heard someone call their names. They turned around and found out it was Draco Malfoy. 

"What do you want Draco?" Neo asked him slightly pissed off. 

"Where are you two going?" 

"That's not your business Malfoy its ours, now if you'll excuse us-" 

"Professor Snape told us not to leave the castle." Draco cut in. Neo narrowed her eyes then said with a flat, sarcastic voice. 

"Oh yes Draco. You _always_ do what the teachers say, jeez you sound like a Gryffindork, Dumbledore's and all of the teachers favorite little students." Everyone in the common room laughed at Draco while he turned a rather interesting shade of scarlet Neo and Selene left the common room unnoticed.

**A/N:** Well I think that's a nice place to end it don't you? *looks at her work and smiles* Please R/R Thanks ^_^


	2. The Ride to the Riddle house

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry or his friends, wish I did but I don't. I do own Selene and my friends own Neo and Aithra. 

**Chapter 2: **

They snuck out of the castle through the front doors and walked towards the castle gates. " Hey Selene, Neo wait up!" Selene turned around and saw Fred and George Weasley walking after them trying to catch up to them.  Selene mumbled a cuss word under her breath "Come on we don't have time to stop, we've delayed enough as it is." Selene grabbed Neo's hand and they broke into a dead run. In the sudden burst of speed Neo lost her balance and caused Selene fall on the ground the ground with her. Fred and George skidded to a halt in front of them 

"Where are you two going?" Fred asked after he caught his breath. Selene thought of some sort of excuse and very quickly said.

 "Me and Neo are really sisters and our father is very sick, we just got an owl from him and the sooner we get to the carriage the sooner we can help him." 

"If you really have a father then why do you say two you're orphans?" George asked sort of breathless. 

"We didn't know we had a father until last year. He might die if we don't get to him." Fred and George helped them up off the ground and walked them the rest of the way to the carriage. 

"I hope your father will be alright." Fred said sincerely. Behind his back George kissed Selene on the cheek and closed the door to the carriage before she could react. The carriage then sped away down the road and vanished along the horizon. Neo looked at her sister trying to hide an amused smile. 

"What?" Selene asked trying not to blush even though she could still feel the kiss burning on her cheek like a branding iron. 

"Nothing." Neo said with an amused tint in her voice. Selene tried not to blush which only caused her to blush some more. 

"It's not like I asked him to kiss me." 

"I know." 

"So stop smiling at me like that!" Selene snapped, as she blushed as brilliant as the sun. The rode along in silence while Selene got lost in her thoughts again she tried to stop blushing and she wondered what her father wanted to talk to them about. He obviously didn't know where she was staying which she thanked the gods for or else he wouldn't have summoned Neo, unless he meant for Neo to kill her, which was impossible he loved them dearly. Did he believe they weren't loyal to him and his cause? That's impossible he knew their loyalties were to him and to each other no one else mattered, anything else resembled weakness in her father's eyes. She thought about it for a long time and every possibility that could go with it but they all ended with a dead end.   
  
****

**A/N:** Short story I know and I'm sorry. With Finals coming up and it's sort of hard to concentrate (its hard to concentrate as it is *smiles at George and clears her throat* anyways!) I better get started on Chapter 3 Cya ~Aj  *chases after George because he took her plot bunny* HEY GIVE ME BACK ROMEO NOW!!


	3. The Snake, The Servant, The Map, The Plo...

**Disclaimer:** Ok as we all know I am not the goddess J.K. Rowling so go easy on me, besides this is basically my first story minus a rather nasty one I wrote about my friend that she still hasn't read… *smiles sweetly at Nora* oh and thank you for the plushie Ami *hugs her George plushie* I love it! ^_^ and I'm gonna get working on putting up chapter 4 in a day or two.. or whenever I feel like it. Thanks luv ya! ~ Aj

**Chapter 3:**

Three hours later after a boring ride they arrived at the Riddle house, the house of their muggle grandparents, they were dead now so her father used the house as a place to hide since it belonged to him anyways. They climbed out of the carriage and went inside the huge manor where they were greeted by a large snake, but familiar snake named Nagini. ::Welcome home children:: Nagini hissed to them. Neo and Selene hissed in unison to her ::Hello Nagini:: With that Nagini nodded her head to them and hissed ::Follow me:: They then followed the snake up a set of old stairs and were led to a large room with a fire burning in the fireplace. Inside the room they found their father's servant Wormtail who took their cloaks from them while they walked over to the chair their father was seated in and bowed to him then waited until he motioned them to sit in chairs by the fireplace near his seat. 

"Excuse me father, but why are we here?" Selene asked him after she had warmed up a bit. 

"I will get to that in a minute but neither of you have had any dinner and neither have I and I personally believe we should get the unimportant matters out of the way like your stomachs." Voldemort snapped his fingers and Wormtail disappeared and returned a minute later with a tray with some dinner for all three of them and they ate in silence as Voldemort thought of a way that he might share the potion with his daughters without giving it to them on a silver platter. As soon as dinner was finished Voldemort walked over to an old writing desk and pulled out a complete map of Hogwarts out from a drawer. 

"What is that for?" Selene asked with a smirk as she studied it after he laid it on the desk for them to look at. 

"It seems our dear friend Salazar has hidden a potion with in the school, a potion I want." Neo looked up from the map curiously.

"Well what does it do?" 

"It gives the drinker immortality." Both Selene and Neo stared at their father in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Selene asked him in complete shock. 

"Of course I'm serious. I want you and Neo to find it for me." Voldemort said calmly while Neo nodded her head studying the map. 

Selene thought for a minute then narrowed her eyes and looked at her dad suspiciously "Are we getting it for just you or do you plan on sharing it for three people?" 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"What I mean, father, is you want me and Neo to find it for you but you forget we aren't exactly Deatheaters. We demand a part of the potion." Voldemort looked at Selene dangerously then at Neo who shared the same look as her sister and smiled much to the surprise of his daughters who believed he was going to use the killing curse on them. 

"I had planned on giving you part of it, but only if you asked for it, I wasn't going to serve it to you. Now that you have asked I am willing to let you have some, after you find it of course." 

Neo smiled sweetly "We can't find it if you don't tell us where it is." 

"It is in a secret place. It can not be found by anyone-" 

"Then how can we find it?" Selene protested 

"Anyone who does not have the blood of Salazar Slytherin" he finished. 

"So where exactly in the castle is it?" Neo asked curiously. Voldemort walked over to the desk and pointed at the fourth floor corridor. 

"It is behind a picture of Salazar, in the picture you will see he is holding glass of wine. Make a drop of either of your two's blood fall into the glass in order to open the panel." 

"But father we don't have any classes in that part of the school, how can we get it without suspicion?" Neo said looking at him worried. Selene thought for a moment about it then smiled slyly.

"We don't have a class down there but I know someone who does, don't worry about it Neo I have an idea." Neo looked at Selene questioningly.

"Who?" before Selene could answer Voldemort cut her off with a wave of his hand and said. 

"It does not matter right now, as long as you have a plan that is enough for me. It is time for you two to go to bed, you have to go back to school tomorrow and you have to wake up early for the trip, hopefully Albus hasn't noticed your disappearance." With that said Voldemort told Nagini to escort them to their room down the hall from his own. 

"Father may I keep this map?" Neo asked him 

"What do you want it for?" 

"I want to examine it, maybe I can figure out how I can see all of the people moving and who they are." 

"Yes, you may keep the map, and it was a tricky spell to learn back when I went to Hogwarts, I do believe there is only one other map like that one." Neo rolled it up impressed that her father was so clever and waited until Selene was finished hugging their father then she hugged him also. As they followed Nagini to their room they saw Wormtail clear up the dishes and Voldemort sit back down in his large armchair and get lost in thought again. At the door Nagini hissed ::Goodnight ladies:: they kissed Nagini's head and Neo hissed to her ::Goodnight Nagini, sleep well:: then went into their room.

"So Selene how do you plan on getting the potion?" 

"Very easily my dear Watson. George Weasley has a class down there, I can walk with him to his class. He doesn't know where my class is so I can lie to him and tell him its near his class, and while I'm down there I can get the potion." 

"Sounds good enough for me, think it'll work?" 

"Of course it will work, this is me we're talking about." Neo snickered and earned a smack on the back of the head from Selene and then after that Selene and Neo got ready for bed then got into their beds very gratefully and fell into a deep sleep instantly.

**A/N: **Well, that seems like a great place to stop in my tastes, I'll get some more up later when I feel like it, thanks bye ~Aj *walks off with George hand in hand smiling* 


	4. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters… they belong to J.K. Rowling except for Selene. Neo, and the other two belong to my friends *yawns* Why do I get the feeling I've done this before?

A/N: Oh Yea! *hands wolfdale a wolf plushie and smiles* Anyways! On with the story ^_^

The next morning during breakfast an owl arrived for Selene, it read:  
  
_Dear Selene,  
  
All of the teachers are wondering where you and Neo went. They are having Hagrid search the forest and Filch search the castle. Fred and Me haven't said anything but you better get back. I hope you come back soon.  
  
_

_George  
  
_

"What is that Selene?" Voldemort asked.  
  
  
"It's a letter from someone at school" Selene folded the letter up and got a piece of parchment, quill, and ink well. She wrote:   
  
Dear George,  
  
Neo and Me are coming back today. According to the school we aren't related and we are both orphans, don't tell anyone otherwise. Thank you very much and burn this letter when you're done. Seeya later today.  
  


Selene  
  


Selene folded the letter and gave it to the owl. The owl flew away and they continued eating breakfast. After breakfast Neo and Selene said bye to their father, Nagini, and Wormtail. They then climbed into the carriage and discussed their reason for leaving. When they got back Fred and George were waiting for them at the gates. 

"Hey Selene, Hey Neo." Then twins said in unison 

"Hi Fred, Hi George." 

"Hello." All four of them walked to the castle. George and Selene slowly fell behind Fred and Neo. 

"So why did you leave?" 

"I told you before, our father needed us." 

"Was he truly sick?" 

"No" 

"Then why did he call for you two?" 

"He missed us and wanted to see us, I'm sure your mum and dad miss you and wish you were home at times." 

"Not bloody likely. What is you dad's name?" 

"Tom Riddle" 

"Why is Neo's last name Novus then? Is that your mother's maiden name?" 

"No it isn't and I can't explain to you or anyone why her last name is different." 

"Well why is that?" 

"Because I can't now will you please stop with the questions. I feel like I'm being questioned to go to jail." George looked at Selene and sighed because he knew she would never tell him, not until she was ready at least. George moved closer to Selene and gently grasped her hand tightly. When they got to the castle they were greeted by none other then the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: Well that seems like an excellent place to stop ^_~ Hope ya like it and as I said back in Chapter 2, Finals *whimpers* They officially start tomorrow *prays for good scores* Anyways I better get going *hugs Romeo tightly so George can't take him again*


	5. Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Ok I don't own any of these characters and blah blah blah blah! Yes we all know these aren't mine must I be reminded of this? No, thanks good ^_^

**Chapter 5:**

"Welcome back Miss Novus, Miss Riddle. I wish to speak with you both in my office. Mr. Weasleys you may go back to your common room." 

Selene kissed George on the cheek and followed them stairs up the stairs leaving George standing there turning red with a blank look on his face and a lopsided, dazed smile on his face while Fred tried really hard not to laugh at his brother. 

At the entrance to his office Dumbledore said 

"Nutty buddy." 

And the door to his office slid open to reveal a magnificent revolving stairway to his office. They stepped on the rotating stairs and were carried up to the doorway to the Headmaster's office. 

Once they were inside the office and Dumbledore had sat down behind the magnificent desk he motioned them to have a seat in the chairs in front of him. 

"Would either of you care to explain to me where you went?" Selene looked at Neo uncertainly and Neo looked back at her with the same look, then they looked back at the headmaster and said in unison 

"No sir." 

Dumbledore looked at them with his ever-famous knowing smile that always made students squirm when it was directed at them. 

"I know that Selene shares the same last name as a student who went here over fifty years ago. And I also know that the student disappeared after he left Hogwarts and Tom Riddle was never heard from again. Can it be possible that in all of his years of destruction Lord Voldemort managed to find time to acquire himself a wife who bore him a child?" 

Selene stared at the floor lost for words or even an explanation to what she heard. 

'How could that old man know so much more about my life then most of my closest friends?' 

Neo looked at her sister and decided to answer for her. 

"Yes she is the daughter of Lord Voldemort, and so am I." 

Neo glared at Dumbledore full of pride that she had said it to someone who didn't already know that she was his daughter and positively beamed with joy as she saw the look of shock in Dumbledore's eyes.   
"So you are both the daughter's of Lord Voldemort? That is very interesting indeed. Due to the fear of people finding out that Lord Voldemort has not one but two heirs I believe it best that you two remain orphans for the time being." 

Selene regained her voice and looked up from the floor. 

"I don't have to remain an orphan, I have a mother too." 

"You do? What is her name? And is she Neo's mother too?"   
"No, Neo's mum is... well we aren't exactly sure where she is." 

"Is your mother alive?" Selene nodded her head. 

"Yes she is professor." 

"What is her name?" 

"Why should I tell you? We've told you more then we should have as it is. Haven't you ever heard of family matters being private?"   
"Because I would like to contact her. Where is she, do you know?" 

"She's kicking around here somewhere, probably rotting in a cell, and her name shall remain a secret." 

Dumbledore realized he was going to get nowhere with either of them anytime soon and decided to leave his inquiry where it was.   
"Very well, I can not force you to tell me what you do not with to tell. You may go to your common room and remember, you two are orphans." 

Selene and Neo rose from the chairs, walked out of the office and descended the staircase to the hallway. 

They snuck downstairs to the kitchens to get some lunch since they had missed it and breakfast was several hours ago. Inside the kitchens they tried to help the house elves make them lunch but the elves protested greatly and eventually they gave up trying and sat down at a table that was set up for them. 

"Why would Dumbledore have Filch and Hagrid both search for two missing students?" 

Neo asked while the elves set food on the table for them. 

"I have no idea, it's not like he's does that for other students." 

"Yeah I know, we must be a special case." 

"Of course we're a special case Neo. We're Slytherins and before he knew we were both You-Know-Whose daughter he at least knew I was." 

"That's true, but why was he so interested in our parents?" 

"He doesn't trust us duh. If you knew the greatest dark lord had at least one child wouldn't you be worried he had more? Plus as I said before, we're Slytherins and he doesn't trust us." 

"I don't know why, we do what any other intelligent person would do. We get what we want by using any means at our disposal." 

Neo heard a sneeze from inside a pantry door. She quietly walked across the kitchen and pulled open the doors to discover Harry Potter and his sidekick Ron Weasley. 

"What are you doing here Potty? Stalking people with your trusty sidekick Weasel?" 

Neo asked them suspiciously. 

"Fred told us you were back and we didn't believe him so we came here to see if he was telling the truth." 

Ron said in response defensively. 

"What else did he tell you?" 

"Nothing." 

Harry cleared his throat to stop their bickering and asked. 

"Selene, are you related to Tom Riddle by chance?" 

Selene looked up from her plate surprised. 

"No, why do you ask?" 

"Because there was a Headboy here once with the last name Riddle and I thought he was your father." Selene shook her head. Nope. I'm sorry but I've never heard of him." 

"Are you sure?"   
"Harry I might be an orphan but I know who my parents were." 

"What about you grandfather?" 

"I very much doubt it, my grandfather was a muggle." 

"Oh, ok. Do you knows how they died? Your parents I mean." 

Selene looked at the table sadly and said 

"They were killed." 

Harry stepped out of the pantry and walked over to her and whispered. 

"Were they killed by Lord Voldemort?" 

Selene sat quietly for a minute then said in a choked voice. 

"My dad was, but my mother was killed by her own brother." 

Selene stood up and grabbed her cloak keeping her head down and her face hidden. 

"I'm going to go warm myself up by the fire, Neo are you coming?" 

"I'll be there in a minute." 

Selene nodded her head in acceptance and left. As soon as the kitchen door was closed Neo grabbed Harry's arm and swung him around to face her. 

"Why'd you do that?" 

Harry looked at her confused. 

"Do what?" 

"Ask her questions about her family? All she has left of her family is a cousin who doesn't even know she exists! Thank you so bloody much Harry, now if you'll excuse me." 

Neo grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the kitchens leaving Harry and Ron behind.  
  


A/N: I like that ending… yea… no killing me later at least I got the chapter up, I had a little help *glares at Nora* I'm gonna get going now. I have some work to do *winks at George* Bye Bye ~Aj   
  
  



	6. Temper, temper dear sister

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters! I want to but I don't! Quit reminding me!

**Chapter 6:**

In the common room Neo found Selene lying on a couch by the fire trying her hardest not to break down and laugh her ass off. 

"Did they believe me? Please say they believed me!" Neo smirked. 

"Don't worry Sis they believed you. Potty looked like he could've cried when you left and when I told him your only family member didn't even know you existed he looked like he could have chewed a hole straight through solid steal from the guilt. it was beautiful!" 

Selene and Neo both busted up laughing and Neo fell next to her sister on the couch because she was laughing so hard and could no longer stand up. As soon as Selene calmed down a bit and could actually breathe again she said. 

"You have got to admit it those muggle schools finally paid off, god I love drama class!" Neo laughed some more. 

"Yes they have, who knew muggles were good for anything?" 

"Yeah I know, who would've guessed?" 

"Miss Riddle, Miss Novus. I wish to speak to you outside. Now." 

Selene and Neo lifted their heads off of the couch pillow and to see a very furious Professor Snape standing in the middle of the common room glaring daggers at them. 

"Yeah, sure professor. Come on Selene." Professor Snape turned on his heel and left the common room with his cloak billowing out behind him. Selene and Neo rolled off of the couch and followed behind him out of the common room. Outside in the hallway Snape backed them against the wall with a menacing look and growled in a low voice. 

"Where were you?" Selene stepped towards him defiantly and said in a low threatening voice. 

"Where we were makes no difference to you Deatheater." Snape glared at her darker. 

"In this school you are a student, my student to be exact and I am the professor and if I so choose I can have you expelled for disobedience. Now tell me where you went." Neo grabbed Selene's arms with one hand and wrapped the other around her neck and covered her mouth tightly before she could attack him and get them both expelled. 

"Professor Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone where we went so if you want to know so badly you need to go talk to him." 

Neo dragged Selene into the common room and up the stairs to their dormitory. Neo kicked the door open and threw Selene in then slammed the door behind her.

"What are you thinking Selene? Or not thinking as the case may be this time. How dare you call him a Deatheater in Hogwarts! You must have lost your bloody mind!" 

"I have not lost my mind! I was putting him in his place where he belongs! He has a lot of nerve saying that to me." 

"No Selene you have a lot of nerve! At Hogwarts his place is higher then yours. A lot higher, and to say someone is a Deatheater is as close to a death sentence here as anyone could get! You need proof that he is indeed a Deatheater and the only way to do that is to expose yourself to everyone and ruin everything we have ever worked for!" 

"Shut up Neo I don't need you to tell me what to do, I know what I was doing!"

"Obviously you don't or else you wouldn't have said that! What's wrong with you Selene?" Selene turned away from her sister irritated. 

"Look Neo I'm tired ok! I'm tired of hiding who and what I am because it will interfere with father's precious little plans!" 

"I'm tired of hiding too but we have to! We have to wait two more years then after graduation we're free to go by our true names! Do you understand me?" 

"Yes Neo I get you but I am still tired of this hiding crap, we are the daughters of Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard alive! Doesn't that mean anything to you? I'm tired of my name, Selene Riddle does nothing to scare people, and I don't think it would even scare your bunny rabbit slippers!!" 

"Selene I know what you mean because I have been thinking it for a long time! I want my true name too but you have to think about this clearly. What does dad do to people who don't obey him? Hmm? He kills them! You have got to be patient for two more years! That's all!" 

"I am being patient Neo, I have been patient since I found out but this waiting is starting to get on my nerves!" 

"You've waited this long you can wait two more years now can't you?" 

Selene made an annoyed noise in her throat then started looking under a bed for her pure black cat Midnight. Neo knew when Selene was frustrated she liked the comfort of one of her pets. She owns five but three of them stay in the Forbidden Forest and the last one stays at her father's house. She found Midnight asleep curled up in the fresh blankets on her bed. Selene smiled slightly and picked her up then sat down with Midnight. 

"Come here you lazy little lovable fuzzball." She then kissed the animal's forehead and stroked her soft fur gently. Neo knew she had pushed Selene way to far and sat next to her on the bed. 

"Don't worry Sely, two years will be over before you know it, you'll see." 

Selene sighed and was surprised when Neo pulled her into a tight sisterly hug but was grateful and returned it. 

"Now come on, lets go to dinner." 

"You go ahead Neo, I'm not hungry." Neo took Midnight away from Selene and set her on the pillow. 

"That was not a request now come on." Neo took Selene's hand and dragged her out of the room, down the stairs and out of the common room. 

"Neo I know the way!" 

Selene practically yelled as Neo was pulling her arm out of the socket. Neo smiled and kept dragging her sister all the way to the Great Hall and then made her sit at the table in her usual seat. 

"You don't have to eat but I don't think it best to leave you alone in the common room." 

"And why not?" Neo thought about the question for a minute then replied. 

"Because I haven't seen you face enough this weekend." Selene smirked. 

"Or you don't want me to brood over the Deatheater and decide how I will put him in his place without the Ministry finding out." 

"That too, now stop talking about him, especially around people." Selene fell silent and stared at the table trying to calm down. 

An hour later when Neo was finished eating she tried to pull Selene to bed but Selene wouldn't budge.

"Come on Selene you need to go to bed, we both do, we woke up really early this morning." 

"Leave me alone Neo. I'll be there later I promise. Just leave me alone." Neo sighed and left her sitting at the table. 

Selene sat at the table and thought about how she was going to get the potion. Selene sat there lost in thought until she felt someone poke the small of her back and heard a high-pitched voice say. 

"Miss you needs to go to bed so us house elves can clean and get the room ready for breakfast." Selene turned around in her seat and looked at the odd creature with rather large ears wearing a skirt and a dress with a tea cozy as a hat. 

"Who are you?" 

She asked the elf curiously who curtsied and said in response. 

"Winky miss, Winky the house elf." 

Selene sighed and got up to leave. 

"Excuse me miss but before Winky disturbed you, you looked sad. Is there anything Winky can do for you?" 

Selene smiled slightly and said quietly. 

"No, I'll be fine, thank you." 

Selene walked out of the Great Hall towards her common room down in the dungeons. Selene opened the door to the common room and walked in to find George Weaslay sitting in one of the chairs. 

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 6, please read and review as always, thanks ~Aj


	7. Well Well Well, When will these surprise...

**Disclaimer:** I being of sound mind and body do here proclaim that I do not and will never own Harry Potter and/or any of his friends at Hogwarts. The happy owner is and will always be J.K. Rowling. I, on the other hand, do own Selene Jessica Riddle but I do not own Ayaka, Aithra, and/or Neo. With that said please do not blame me for "stealing" these characters for I have clearly and willingly given full rights and credits to the goddess J.K., Thank You.

**A/N: **Ok, sorry it took me forever to get this up but I have been *pulls out the twenty mile list* sick, busy with school, having family problems, having computer problems *glares at her laptop*, having school problems, and if I haven't mentioned family I am mentioning it now, SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE NOW!! Thank You and Enjoy. *bows humblely* 

**Chapter 7:**

"What are you doing here?" 

George looked around the common room curiously ignoring her question. 

"Nice common room, very different from ours but nice all the same." 

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" 

Selene said in an annoyed voice. 

George stood up and walked over Selene, towering over her slightly. Selene took a step back out of instinct and noticed the seriousness in his eyes. 

"I want to know exactly where you went. I have a feeling you lied to me and I want to know the truth. You didn't go to help your father now did you? Don't worry Selene, I can be trusted." 

Selene looked up at George with a smirk on her face and snapped. 

"You don't even know me or my family. And you never will. Don't pretend you know because you don't unlike you I could get arrested for my family." 

George looked deep into Selene's eyes and knew she wasn't lying. 

'What kind of family could she possibly have?' 

"The only way you could get arrested is if you committed a crime." 

Selene smiled with an amused smile. 

"I committed the crime the day I was born." 

George looked at her curiously and she continued. 

"The Ministry wouldn't bother to give my father a trial if they ever caught him. They'd kill him on sight without hesitation. Shit they'd enjoy seeing him die." 

George looked at her curiously then understood what she was telling him. 

'There's only one person the Ministry would kill on sight, Lord Voldemort.' 

As soon as George thought that he shivered at the thought and instantly regretted it. 

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. I won't give away your secret." 

George noticed a single tear fall down Selene's cheek because she knew he had figured it out and was afraid he would never want to talk to him again. 

"Selene are you alright?"

"No, who would be alright if they were constantly worried that their whole family was going to be discovered and turned into Dementor food? I would die to protect him." 

"Why? You know what he's done, He's evil." 

Selene looked at the floor while she collected her thoughts then looked at him with a slight twinge of pride in her eyes. 

"He's my father, my family, my blood. Growing up I didn't have a father or a sister and if it weren't for the Ministry I'd scream for all to hear. 

'Selene Jessica Riddle the once orphan girl with a bad habit and a foul mouth has a family that loves her and the rest of y'all bloody bastards that said it would never happen can go to hell and can bite my ass!'

I was alone for eleven years and they believed I'd be alone for the rest of my years, well guess what assholes I have a family, a real family, my family. I was alone once but never again." 

"If I had known you before Hogwarts I would have happily been your family, I'd still be your family. Hey that's an idea, you can come live with me and my family." 

"And what about Neo? I can't leave her and I doubt your parents would take us both in." 

At this point tears were falling steadily from her eyes without control but she didn't care anymore. George took Selene's hand and held it gently to offer her some support. 

"You never know they might, I mean they're letting you stay for the summer, what's one more person? Would you like me to write mum a letter and ask her?" 

Selene thought it was useless but decided he could try if it made him feel better. 

"You can try if you want to, I'm actually amazed she's letting me talk to you at all, let alone stay for the summer."

"Selene do you think she hates you because you're a Slytherin? If so you're wrong, she knows you didn't have a choice when it came to which house you were sorted into. No one does."

"Yea I know but what if she finds out who my father is-" 

"Who said she'll find out? I don't plan on telling anyone, not even Fred. So are you going to tell her?"

"Well no but please understand I don't love Lord Voldemort, I love the man inside him known as Tom Marvolo Riddle." 

"That's understandable, I don't hate you because you're related to him, far from it." 

Selene was taken back by what he said. 

"You don't hate me? But I lied to you." 

"You did what you felt was right in order to protect yourself and your family, I would have done the same thing for any of my family. Why would I hate you for who you're related to? That would be like you hating me for being related to an annoying git like Ron, it wouldn't be fair." 

George took the last few steps between them and wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

"I'll keep all of your secrets, I won't let them hurt you or your family. I promise." 

Selene let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and sank into his arms laying her head on his chest and rapping her arms around his waist. 

'I can't believe George Weasley is holding me in his arms! Me! Of all people! A Slytherin!' 

Selene was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a small meow coming from an unwelcome guest and of course was with her loving master Argus Filch. 

"Well isn't this a strange sight, A Gryffindor with a Slytherin in his arms and to make matters worse inside the Slytherin common room. Don't you two know any better? It'll never work Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along, they never have and they never will. Come on I have to go report you to Professor Dumbledore. I wonder what he'll say to this sight, come on let's go find out." 

The couple groaned at the same time and followed him out of the common room and out of the dungeons towards Dumbledore's office. 

'This is great, second time in one day that I have to go see the bloody git, this is just perfect! And just as this day started to turn out nice.' 

On the way up the stairs Selene was grateful when George took her hand and whispered to her. 

"It will be alright." 

They followed a disgruntled Filch all the way to Dumbledore's office. At the entrance Filch growled.

"Wait here." 

Then he headed towards the staff bedrooms. They waited by the door for what seemed like fifteen minutes under the watchful eye of Mrs. Norris. 

Soon they heard muffled voices coming towards them from down the hall and soon both Dumbledore and Filch could be seen. And as usual Dumbledore had that stupid twinkle in his eye that told everyone he knew something.   
  
  
**A/N:** Ok you'll have to wait until Chapter 8 to figure out what Dumbledore has to say and why he has that stupid twinkle in his eyes, does he practice that when no one is looking? Seriously? Anyways RnR thanks! ~Aj ^_^


	8. Dumbledore lays down the law

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these people, please stop reminding me!

**A/N: **Sorry it took me forever to get this up but I've been sick off and on and what with school and French Camp and oy vay! OH YEAH! At French Camp I was crowned Mardi Gras Queen ^_^ Which was hella cool! The only problem was _someone _kept making fun of me for it afterwards, not because I was crowned queen, but because of the guy who was crowned king. HE IS NOT MY MAN!! heh… ANYWAYS! Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter 8:**

"Why hello Miss Riddle, have you not seen enough of the inside of my office today?" 

Selene scowled darkly. 

"Believe me Professor I would much rather be somewhere else then here." 

"Yes, I agree with you very much, right now I would rather be anywhere but here, but since we are here why don't we go inside?" 

Before they could say anything Dumbledore gave the password then motioned them up the stairs as soon as the gargoyle moved out of the way. Obviously Filch had told Dumbledore everything since Mrs. Norris and himself went off in the other direction to continue their duties. Up in the office Dumbledore took his seat behind the desk and motioned them into the seats Selene and Neo had been in earlier that day. Before Selene and George could defend themselves Dumblore raised his hand to silence them and said. 

"I would like to tell you an interesting story. You see Mr. Filch trying to break down my door didn't wake me up; I was awoken by two house elves that told me that one of them had to send a student to bed. This student had a look of sadness on her face as if something was about to happen and she knew what but could not stop it, needless to say this elf told another elf, and this elf decided to follow the young lady, as he called her. Inside her dormitory they discovered that even though she was a Slytherin, she had a heart and was not afraid to show her emotions, to some. They also found out that she is the daughter of their most feared and hated enemy." 

Selene shifted in her chair uneasily but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice and went on. 

"They also learned about her that she has a crush on a young man who goes here and that he likes her also." 

At this both George and Selene shifted uneasily and George was turning a slight pink. 

"Before the elves could finish their story Mr. Filch was pounding on my door to tell me that a lying, deceitful, shameless girl had snuck her troublesome boyfriend into her dorm to do unseemly things in the middle of the night that should not be done between anyone but a married couple. I'm not sure which story is true but I do know which one I believe. Winky and Dobby's story is much easier to believe, especially since house elves would never lie and Mr. Filch has a horrible habit of twisting the truth slightly. But as much as I hate it I do have to give you detention and before you ask, no I will not be writing your parents. If you wish to tell them you may but some things are best left unsaid." 

At this George leaned back in his chair and sighed then mumbled a thanks to Dumbledore. Dumbloredore chuckled to his thanks and said to them 

"If I remember well the last time I wrote your family your mother sent you a particularly loud howler that burned the table top of the Gryffindor table. And as I'm not sure where your father is I can't send him a letter plus I do not think he would be happy to receive a letter from me. So it's best I don't." 

Selene remembered that howler, and it was obvious George did too; he was turning a darker red. Selene remembered what the howler said. 

'FRED AND GEORGE IF YOU TWO DON'T STAY OUT OF TROUBLE YOUR FATHER AND I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND TAKE YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS AND PUT YOU IN A MUGGLE SCHOOL!! Oh and by the way Selene, I am so happy you will be staying with us this summer. I look forward to it very much.' 

That's how everyone found out where she was staying this summer. The dream team was quite furious to find out though since both Harry and Hermione were staying there too. Selene was still getting teased about it by the other Slytherins but she didn't care. They don't know what it's like to not have a home to stay in or a decent meal every night. 

"Now about that detention hmm... from what I understand Hagrid has some work that needs to be done out in the forest and from what Mr. Filch told me Professor Snape found Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ayaka Quirrell walking the halls too, so all five of you shall have detention. You will get a notice about it later from your house teachers. Now it is very late and you both have classes in the morning, Goodnight." 

Dumbledore started looking through his drawers for something indicating that he had nothing more to say to them so they left his office. Selene and George walked to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Only detention, that's good I guess." 

"Yeah, except it's with Potter, I'm not happy with him right now." 

George looked at Selene curiously. 

"Since when have you ever been happy with him, you seem to have a personal grudge against him that not even he knows about." 

Selene snickered at this, the whole school knew she hated him with a passion but wasn't sure why, only Neo knew the reason. 

"He made me think about my family, something I don't like doing." 

"Yeah, I know, I think other then Neo and Dumbledore I know more about your family then anyone."

"There's quite a few things you still haven't figured out hun, and I'm not willing to say yet." 

"It's alright, I understand. I've learned not to fight you when you're like this." Selene stopped and looked at him outraged then said. 

"Like what?" 

"When you're being mysterious and stubborn." 

Selene swung a punch at George but he ducked it and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. 

"Don't even think that will work, I've got five brothers and no I'm not afraid to fight a girl either, you can thank Ginny for that." 

George kissed her on the cheek and didn't dare let her go because she was trying to punch him again.

"I am not stubborn and stop thinking I can't take you down, I can!" 

George kissed her on the lips to make her quiet down because she was making to much noise. Finally she settled down and George let go of her, which Selene was sad over but didn't show it. 

"You have to remember Selene, I'm stronger then you. You can't win against me." 

Annoyed at this Selene straightened her robes and continued walking to the Gryffindor tower, George smiled at her back and caught up with her. At the door George said goodnight to Selene and kissed her softly on the lips then went inside. 

Selene smiled and walked towards her common room undisturbed. Inside her bedroom she found out that Neo had fallen asleep on Selene's bed, waiting up for her no doubt. Selene chuckled quietly and covered her sister up then changed her clothes and crawled into Neo's bed then fell asleep. 

  
  
**A/N: **Ok, now that, that is done, I can go dance around with my crown and my kin- uhh… GEORGE! *smiles sheepishly and walks away* 


	9. Dominoes and Selene's third strike

**A/N: **God I hate writer's block!!! But it finally broke!! YAY!!

**Disclaimer: **These lovely and wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me. Thanks ~Aj

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning Selene woke up to Professor Snape pulling her out of bed. 

"Miss Riddle! It is 10 a.m. in the morning and I suggest you wake up now!" 

Selene looked up at the head of her house through dazed eyes and a mess of raven hair. 

"Huh?" 

"Come on wake up already." 

Snape said to her while moving her hair out of her face. 

"Professor what's going on? Why I am on the floor?" 

Snape looked at her irritated because he knew he had to repeat everything to her, he hated repeating himself. 

"It is 10 a.m. in the morning. You have slept through breakfast, Transfiguration, and History of Magic and you are currently sleeping through Care of Magical Creatures." 

Snape smiled in relief as Selene's eyes got wider and wider as the information set in. 

Before Snape knew it Selene was off the ground and over to her dresser getting undressed and pulling out her school uniform. 

As she was putting her skirt on she remembered her professor was still in the room but decided not to care, it was to late for modesty now. 

Soon she was dressed and looking for all of her books, Selene mumbled to herself while looking under her bed. 

"Millicent if you took my potions book again I'll kill you!" 

"Miss Riddle." 

"Yes professor?" 

Selene said flipping her hair out of the way and looking up at him from the floor. 

Snape pointed to something on the other side of the room and Selene followed his finger but only saw Midnight, fast asleep. 

"Yes what about her?" 

"You don't see it?" 

"What am I supposed to see beyond a sleeping cat?" 

"You are off today aren't you?" 

Selene glared at him dangerously as he walked over to Midnight and picked her up revealing the very book she had been looking for. 

"Thanks professor." 

Selene said with a sheepish smile then walked over to him and picked it up.

"You're welcome, now get going." 

"Always loved a man with a one track mind." 

"What wonderful knowledge to have at hand." 

Snape replied sarcastically.

"Yes I think so too." 

Selene had her backpack and was ready to leave. 

"Miss Riddle." 

Selene muttered a cuss word and turned around to look at him then said irritated. 

"Yes Professor?" 

Snape held up Selene's shoes. 

"Missing something?" 

Selene grabbed the shoes from him and sat down on the bed to put them on. 

When she was done she looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the wall to make sure she had all of her clothes. 

When her reflection saw their hair it gasped and Selene herself gasped when she saw their face. 

Snape was livid when Selene sat down at her vanity table and started to brush her hair with no worries in the world. 

"Miss Riddle, you did hear what I said earlier right?" 

"Yes professor and I _refuse _to go anywhere looking like this, my hair is a mess! Besides, it's only Hagrid."

Selene snickered and kept on brushing her hair. 

"It's not like I'm going to learn anything there anyways."

"Never the less, you should be there. I don't care if you learn how to walk a no legged fish or fall asleep, you should be there." 

"Why do I have to go? Just to go see a bunch of blobs someone called animals and to waste my time with some mindless Gryffindorks?" 

"You're going to go uphold the Slytherin title, that's why!" 

Selene rolled her eyes unimpressed. 

"Slytherin title? Please! Draco is the Slytherin bad ass; he's the one everyone sees, why don't you punish him when he skips? Is it because you're afraid to punish him, just because I'm a girl you think you can tell me what to do? Think again!" 

"No, Selene that's not it-" 

"No professor! That is exactly how it is! You forget exactly who I am don't you? I am Selene Jessica _Voldemort_! I don't care if here at Hogwarts your station is supposedly higher, outside of here it's not! In the real world my station is higher, and it has been since I was born and no matter what it always will be!" 

Now Selene was standing up ready to use her hairbrush as a weapon in order to attack Snape. 

Selene had finally snapped, she was tired of people not realizing who she was. 

Snape had noticed the fire in her eyes and had his wand out in case he had to use it. 

Just then Draco walked in wondering where Selene was and saw the situation. 

In an instant Draco had the brush out of her hand and had her lying on her back pinned to the floor and was struggling to keep her there. 

After a few minutes of fighting Selene came to her senses and calmed down. 

"Better?" 

As soon as she nodded yes to his question Draco got off of her then helped her up. 

"So why were you going to kill professor Snape?" 

"It's none of your concern Draco!" 

She walked away from him then sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands frustrated. 

'Oh my god! I almost attacked professor Snape! A fully trained adult wizard with a hairbrush! Now I'm going to be expelled for sure!'

Selene thought as she tried desperately not to reach into her purse for a cigarette. 

Before she had come to Hogwarts Selene had grown up in muggle orphanages and foster homes. 

While staying in her last home she picked up smoking as a way of rebellion. 

She hated the house rules and one of the rules was 'No smoking in the house.' She also hated her foster brother's friends they would never leave her alone, they all had crushes on her. 

She remembered clearly when her _family _tried to ship her to some private all girls' school in Switzerland. 

But before all of the plans had been finalized she got her letter to Hogwarts and ran away. 

When she was in her first year she made a deal with Dumbledore, he'd allow her to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends providing she didn't smoke at school, Moaning Myrtle had complained about smoke in the girls' lavatory. 

Draco could sense Selene's frustration, he always could. 

He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug used only between a brother and sister. 

Selene was surprised but grateful; Draco had stopped her from making a big mistake. 

Selene mumbled into his chest. 

"Thank you Draco." 

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly 

"No problem Sele."

Draco held her in his arms a bit longer then stood up and pulled her to her feet, giving her another hug in the process.

"Come on, let's go to class." 

With a sigh of relief Selene nodded in agreement and finished getting ready while Snape left the room to go prepare for his next class. 

After what seemed to Draco fifteen minutes of waiting Selene was ready to leave with her books and clothes in their proper places. 

Draco held his arm out to her. 

"Shall we?" 

Selene shook her head at his nonsense with a slight giggle but took his arm. 

"We shall." 

Draco led Selene out the door and down the stairs to the common room, and then they exited the Slytherin common room and made their way to the entrance hall. 

They were almost to the top of the stairs when they noticed Peeves hovering looking for any sort of mischief he could make. 

Selene pulled Draco into a broom closet before Peeves saw them, two Slytherin students obviously skipping would be a pleasure for Peeves, but Selene wasn't in the mood to deal with him. 

Draco whispered a spell and a light shined from the tip of his wand. 

"What are we doing in here? We should be going to class." 

"Because Draco I had the sudden urge to make out with you, now shut up." 

Draco looked Selene in the eyes to see if she was being sarcastic or serious, it wouldn't be the first time for either. 

Before Draco could make a move towards her Selene had her hand on his mouth to help him answer the question in his mind. 

'Guess it was a sarcastic comment, damn it.' 

Draco thought to himself a little disappointed. 

He liked being close to Selene, he couldn't understand it but when he was near her time slowed down and nothing mattered very much, except her. 

He knew she felt the same way about him but only commented that it came from them being best friends. 

She was very much afraid to admit that she might have more feelings for him then that, and she hated how when they kissed she lost control of her body and emotions and Draco was in control, she hated not being in complete control. 

Selene whispered into his ear. 

"Draco, Peeves was in the entrance hall and you know he would have gotten us in trouble, which is the last thing I need right now." 

Selene opened the door a crack to see if Peeves was still there. 

Peeves was hovering over a suit of armor deciding on what he should do to it and it's friends. 

Muttering a curse word Selene quietly closed the door before Peeves noticed, then sank down into a sitting position on the floor. 

"Still there?" 

"Yep. Damn it, I'm never gonna make it to class today. Fuck!" 

Draco grabbed her leg before she kicked the wall. 

"Watch your temper love, you'll get us discovered." 

Selene smirked at the word; he liked to call her pet names, which confused the whole school because they acted like a married couple in public. 

They've even gone as far as to promise that if by age twenty-five and neither of them had found someone to love they would get married. 

Secretly Draco wished that by then they would already be married but he kept it to himself, he didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want, little did he know she wanted it to, but she was having a hard time admitting it to herself. 

Draco slid down the wall and sat next to her then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. 

"Nothing left to do but wait and we might as well wait comfortably." 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, or once in your life." 

"Hey! I'm always right." 

"Just keep telling yourself that, you'll be fine." 

Before Selene knew it Draco had his hand over her mouth and was tickling her with the other. 

"Draco!" 

She laughed trying to stop his hand but he was to quick for her and kept tickling different areas on her body while muffling her laughter with his hand. 

While trying to stop his hand Selene managed to wiggle herself out of his arms and was on the other side of the closet breathing heavily. 

"What are you trying to do? Get us caught?"

"No, nothing of the sort, I just like seeing you smile." 

"Draco you're such a child, why don't you try to grow up?" 

"A child huh? Do children do this?" 

Selene was confused by his question but not for long, Draco had taken her moment of confusing as an opening and has moved to her side of the closet. 

He was now lying on top of her kissing her passionately, which she returned just as passionately. 

Selene started to tremble at how much passion was flowing through one kiss as Draco let his hands travel up and down her body caressing every inch of it gently. 

The couple sprang apart when they heard a crash in the entrance hall. 

They got up and peeked out the door to see the mess of armor all over the floor. 

It looked like Peeves had set the suits up like dominoes and knocked them over. 

In the midst of the confusion Selene and Draco slipped out of the closet and ran out the huge doors towards Hagrid's cabin to join their class. 

"Whoa, that was a pretty big mess. Filch is gonna be pissed." 

Selene smirked in amusement. 

"Who cares? The busier he is with Peeves the less he worries about me." 

Draco and Selene joined the class while Hagrid was tending to Longbottom, looked like he was afraid to feed whatever kind of animal Hagrid was teaching them about. 

"Hey Neo." 

At the sound of her name Neo turned around to face her sister and Draco. 

"Oh hey, where have you two been?" 

"Long story sis, maybe some other time." 

When Hagrid recognized the voice he turned around and walked over to them. 

"Selene, Draco, where 'ave you two been?" 

"We've been here Hagrid, you didn't notice us." 

Draco said in his bored voice. 

"Yeah _Professor _we were being quiet." 

"Oh I see, sorry I didn't see ya, I'll try to pay more attention next time." 

Hagrid barely seemed to notice that Selene has made the word 'Professor' sound more like a cuss word then anything else, but the dream team did notice. 

"Why did you two lie to him?" 

Ron whispered when Hagrid walked away. 

"Why should we tell you Weasel?" 

Draco whispered angrily. 

"You're not our mothers."

"Thank god, Ron would make an ugly mum." 

Ron launched himself at Selene but before he could touch her Harry and Hermione grabbed him. 

"Calm down Ron, she isn't worth it, besides your mum would kill you if you hit a girl." 

Ron spat at Selene's feet. 

"She ain't no bloody girl, she's a whore." 

Selene narrowed her eyes at the boy dangerously. 

Everyone in the school knew she was a proud virgin. 

Before anyone could react Draco had tackled Ron and was punching his face in. 

"Don't you ever fucking call her that again Weasley!" 

Ron started punching Draco back and kicked the blonde haired boy off of him then jumped on him and started punching him. 

Out of nowhere Hagrid grabbed both boys and pulled them apart. 

"Damn it Hagrid, let me beat him up! He deserves it!!" 

"Put me down you no good mudblood lover, get your bloody hands off of me!!" 

Hagrid growled at them. 

"Both of ye watch your tongues, you may not have any decency but there is ladies present that don't need to hear those flaming words." 

Pulling loose from his hand Draco got off the ground and dusted his robes off, mostly where Hagrid had touched them. 

"Wait until my father finds out what you called her Weasley, you'll regret it." 

"What'd Ron call who?" 

"He called Selene a whore, that's why I jumped his sorry ass." 

"Alright, all three of ye come with me, we're going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore." 

Selene dropped her head and mumbled. 

"Not again." 

Hagrid set Ron down just as the lunch bell rang while looking at Selene sympathetically. 

"Well come on ye three." 

The four of them set out across the field as Selene felt herself loose her appetite for lunch.__

**A/N: **Ok, I'm happy with this chapter ^_^ it only took me, a couple months to type it, and yes I do believe the next one will take a while. With school and everything I find it harder and harder to find time to live my life and get chapters up at the same time. I'll try harder though, just be glad June is almost here which means two things. Major one, I'll be 18!! *does a happy dance around the Slytherin common room* Second one, Summer *does another dance* bad part is, testing *pout* oh well *shrugs* I hope you like the chapter, even though it sucks. ~Aj


End file.
